Tunnels have been used for a number of applications such as the support of virtual private networks (VPNs) or Traffic Engineering following source routed paths hop-by-hop. Among the number of tunneling techniques developed over the past decade, multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) transport profile (TP) is a connection oriented packet switching oriented technology for transport networks. Generally, in the event of a failure of an MPLS-TP tunnel (label-switched path, “LSP”), the two routers adjacent to the point of failure generate Fault messages (an Operations, Administration, and Management, or “OAM” message) that are directed towards the two endpoints. These messages give information about the point of failure to the two endpoints. If multiple LSPs are traversing the faulty link, a Fault message is conventionally generated for every LSP in both directions. This model starts to incur significant time delay when the number of LSPs start to increase.